In the pulse power system which is for exploding the rocks in the civil construction works, there is accumulated a high voltage electric energy to release it momentarily so as to explode the rock.
As shown in FIG. 1, this industrial pulse power system includes: a commercial power source 1 for generating the electric energy; a rectifier 2; an energy storing capacitor 3 for storing the charges; a charging switch 10 for switching the connection between the power source to the capacitor; an explosion cartridge 5 for causing a momentary explosion by receiving the stored energy from the capacitor; and a mechanical input switch 4 for switching the connection between the capacitor to the explosion cartridge.
In this conventional industrial pulse power system, the explosion cartridge 5 in which an electrolyte is contained is inserted into a drilled hole. Then a high-density electric energy which has been charged into the capacitor 3 from the power source 1 is momentarily supplied to the explosion cartridge, so that the cartridge is exploded to explode the rock.
However, in the conventional pulse power system, the mechanical input switch 4 is used to ignite the explosion cartridge 5, and therefore, it was not suitable for the case where a plurality of explosion cartridges have to be exploded at infinitesimal time intervals at a plurality of positions on the rock.
That is, if the rock to be exploded is considerably large, a plurality of holes are drilled into the rock, and an explosion cartridge 50 is inserted into each of the drilled holes. Then the plurality of the cartridges are exploded sequentially at infinitesimal time gaps (e.g., time gaps of several ms).
Under this condition, as the time gap is smaller, so much easier are the explosions of the rock even with a small amount of explosion energy. However, the conventional mechanical input switch 40 is such that the contact time of the movable switch contacting to the fixed switch is not constant. Accordingly, the precision of several ms cannot be satisfied.
Further, in the conventional pulse power system, the stored electric energy is not totally consumed in the explosion, but there remain residual energies. If the circuit is subjected to a short circuit by disregarding the residual energy, then an electric spark can be generated, and this can lead men to a serious burning or a visual loss.